


Muffled Scream

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: It’s his body but these aren’t his actions.





	Muffled Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for today!

Jace watches helplessly as the Owl snaps Alec’s wrist and his brother screams in agony. He’s looking at the situation through his own eyes, sees his own hands inflict the pain and feels the bones break like he were the one doing the damage.

It’s his body but these aren’t his actions. 

He tries to scream. At Alec to run away, at the Owl to stop, but no one hears him. All that comes out of his mouth are the hurtful words the Owl is saying to his parabatai.

“Please,” Jace screams, his voice thick with tears. “Please don’t!”

The Owl raises the arrow and brings it down towards Alec’s heart.

Jace screams but no one hears him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
